the next strongest generation
by heartlesssurgeon
Summary: this is the story of a few children of the straw hat pirates as well as a few new characters joining their adventure


one piece

its been years since the final war and one piece was discovered the straw hat pirates have disbanded each had gone to live their own lives luffy reunited with shanks and finally returned the hat and a few years later married nami zoro took the title of the worlds greatest swordsman and married tashigi sanji ha found the all blue and opened a restaurant there and married vivi and they both decided to move to somewhere a bit safer for the baby chopper worked to rid the world of all diseases brooke went back to his career as a professional musician Franky went back to water seven to continue as a ship write the thousand sunny stayed with luffy this story is not about them though its about their kids that grew up and formed a crew of their own sanjis son leon and zoros daughter Nicki as well as the son of the legendary emperor red hair shanks we open with young leon who spent the first 5 years of his life on the grand line on the all blue with his father and his mother till they decided the grand line wasn't safe enough for him and moved back to the east blue where most of the old strawhat crew lived and so he was raised in a restaurant and taught to cook and to fight like his father but what he really wanted was to leave and go explore the world and surpass his father both in cooking and in strength and to prove that just because his lineage was strong he could be his own person leon was now 17 he wore a full white suit with a gold tie he also wore a long white trench coat his hair was short and golden like his father his eyes were brown like his mothers we open the story inside the all blue restaurant sanji and leon in the kitchen cooking fast when a couple swordsman walked in one tall with green hair and two short girls what do you want moss head sanji called shut up we've got money called the green haired swordsman hey leon go wait on your uncle zoro and his family be sure to get a new notepad dad you should know by now I can remember his order it rarely changes true sanji chuckled go on then leon walked out into the main dining area hey leon zoro said with a grin hey what would the three of you like today he asked keeping his eyes on the youngest girl she had tashigis hair with zoros eyes and skin color a wooden boken training sword on her hip she wore what looked lie a mixture of zoros and tashigis clothing a black t-shirt and jeans with a floral over shirt this is nicki zoro said that's right I don't think you two have met yet it's a pleasure I leon he said with a small bow tashigi giggled a little I see you didn't inherit your fathers way with women for that were all thankful said zoro leaning back in his chair nicki said nothing anyway lets eat zoro said ordering a massive amount of food like normal with a fair amount of alcohol leon went back and gave the order to his father to start while he brought out the alcohol and went back to cooking in the kitchen when they were finished he and sanji both brought out the food sanji sat in the chair next to zoro and leon stood behind him his hands in his pockets so moss head what have you been up to been a while since you came into my restaurant been training my daughter to fight like a real swordsman but I don't agree with everything tashigi said a bit annoyed I don't want my daughter to become a marine end of story isn't one enough for you oh yeah your son joined up with the marines didn't he yeah the little bastard cursed me before he left zoro said a bit angrily even tried to steal a family sword my kitetsu the third from the case back home but he's gone and now I've got a daughter to train shes still not ready to use more than one sword but shes getting there thanks dad she said in a small squeak a small blush across her nose sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it blowing the smoke upwards well my son is following in my footsteps nicely almost ready to learn my diamble jambe technique but he's still got a ways to go thanks dad he said standing slightly straiter the two old crew mates sat back and talked for a while before zoro finally said hey why don't we see which of our kids is the strongest I know your sons a year older but I think my girl can take him just fine sanji smiled what do you think leon want to fight the daughter of the greatest swordsman in the world? Leon nodded alright lets get up to the roof that's where we train just then vivi walked down stairs I hope you two arnt starting trouble again are you she asked putting her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow no of course not said zoro just a friendly test of skill and if anything gets broken the kids will fix it hey that wasn't part of the deal the two kids said in unison the nicki turned away from leon with a small pout on her face in embarrassment sanji and zoro both laughed we were only kidding now come on lets go see what you two are capable of sanji said standing up and walking to the stairs zoro and tashigi followed with nicki and leon walking in silence behind them when they all got to the roof sanji took leon over to the far side vivi stood in the middle and zoro and nicki waited on the opposite side her hand on the handle of her training sword zoro behind her ready vivi called nicki and leon both nodded leon putting his hands behind his back tapping the toe of his shoe on the ground and nicki drew her boken and readied it in her hands vivi raised her arms ready…begin! She called nicki instantly rushed forward sword raised as she swung down leon stopped it with the base of his shoe holding his ground she grunted and pushed down harder leon moving very little leon pushed her sword to the side and with a quick flip moved over to the side but nicki was right on top of him she swung at his head but leon ducked quickly feeling the wood against his hair he gritted his teeth and dove to the side springing off his hands but again nicki was ready she swung at him fast and precise but leon was also fast dodging each of her attacks as they came why are you only dodging are you weak or just scared she said still trying to strike him leon chuckled a bit if it helps you feel better think what you want little girl leon smiled nicki grew angrier bastard she said through gritted teeth swinging more wildly than before leon got an idea to bad you'll never touch me with that stick I guess I'm just to fast for you nicki growled the sword grazing leons arm ok time for me to end this he said doing another hand spring high into the air concasse spin he yelled and started spinning like a buzz saw nicki raised her sword to block but once leons foot made contact the boken snapped in two nicki gasped shocked now its over leon said sending his foot upwards his heel stopping just before touching her he smiled sorry I guess I'm to much like my father but this battle is mine he said lowering his foot sanji and vivi both beamed at him good job son said sanji patting his back glad to see you remember what I taught you then why'd you make us fight to begin with he asked raising an eyebrow call it a final test after today ill start teaching you my ultimate technique the diamble jambe leon smiles its about ti… leon was cut off by the sound of cannon fire a cannon ball flies by them sanji and leon both ran to the edge of the roof to see a pirate ship and pirates running up to the restaurant damn sanji mumbled leo you stay here and protect your mother while me and moss head take care of these guys sanji said before jumping off the roof sky walking towards the pirates zoro leapt after him running on the ground don't get lost tashigi called after him oh forget it nicki stay put she said going after zoro nicki leaned in the edge looking nervous whats wrong leon asked you broke my weapon asshole she growled I didn't know it'd break that easy I'm sorry but nows not the time look leon pointed several pirates were walking into the front doors damn leon said before running for the stairs be careful vivi called after him always am he called back nicki sighed and followed what are you doing you'll only get in the way if you're unarmed then disarm one for me she said a bit hotly leon sighed when they got down to the main room the pirates were already looting the place one picked up the money box leon kicked him in the face sending him flying don't you lay your grubby hands on our stuff you bastards nicki snuck around him to grab the pirates sword there were three other pirates they all laughed and started walking towards leon one raised his sword and swung towards him but nici had returned blocking the sword with the one she took from the other pirate why didn't you try to block it she asked through gritted teeth because I knew you'd do it he said smiling god I hate you she said pushing the pirate back leon smiled and looked at the other two well now this doesn't seem fair I mean I wanted a challenge he said tapping the toe of his shoe the largest of the two rushed forward sword raised as he swung down leon raised his foot the blade hitting the sole of his shoe stopping the blade instantly the pirate pushed hard on the blade leons foot did not move a shame he said I was hoping that you'd be a challenge he said knocking the blade to the side jumping into the air and quickly kicked the pirate in the neck throwing him across the room smashing through the wall meanwhile nicki was in intense combat with another pirate you call yourself a swordsman she said you arnt fit to hold a blade she said swiftly disarming him and cutting diagonally across his chest the pirate fell to the ground not dead but unconciose the las pirate stood shaking and pulled out two pistols holding them up at nicki and leon you must be the kids of black leg sanji and pirate hunter zoro whats it to you said leon a bit pointedly my boss wanted us to take you two for ransom but we had no idea you two were this strong just then the pirate burst into flames and ran from the restaurant sanji standing where the pirate had just stood you two need to go now! Why asked leon they arnt that tough its not the pirates that re the problen sanji said it's the navy they hired the pirates to take you two so that me and zoro would fight to get you back and become wanted men again so they could capture us now you two need to leave hes right zoro said walking through the doorway theres no other choice well stay here and keep them busy while you escape but dad nicki tried to say don't argue zoro said a bit angrily it kills us to send you two away but you've both wanted to go off and journey the world and join the next generation of pirates well nows as good a time as any now nicki take this zoro said pulling a sword off his hip this is sandai kitetsu or kitetsu the third nicki took the sword in her hand dropping the cutlass th…thank you father I will always treasure it zoro turned yeah you better but everyone saw a rear hit the floor but no one said anything and ive got something for you sanji said walking over to a painting and removeing it revealing a safe he opened it and pulled out box this is something your mother and me got you about a year ago sanji handed leon the box to find a new pair of shoes black with a steel toe leons name engraved into it wow theyre amazing but why black ive been wearing white for five years its to have a small piece of you with me the whole time youre gone so no matter what illalways be around thank you dad leon said embracing his father and sanji hugging him back and pushing back ok now you two take my ship leon knows where it is the pirates are coming so go now and good luck youll see us again sanji said smiling nicki be strong for me zoro said fighting back tears nicki nodded but once her and leon turned to leave zoro grabbed her shoulder and spun her around pulling her into a hug you've made me so proud and I know youll only do great things out there be strong and keep kitetsu close and keep training nicki gave a small squeak and cleared her throat yes father I will and I will surpass you I will beat you I know you will zoro said smiling and letting her go now get on that boat and get going and have a great adventure zoro and sanji turned and ran out the door nicki was close to breaking down leon put a hand on her shoulder come on weve got to go she nodded and took one last look at her father an ran out the back with leon the two ran through the brush as fast as they could leon out in front nicki not far behind tears stinging her eyes until finally they reached a small dock with a small ship anchored there this is it leon said turning to nicki come on you heard them we have to go before they surround the island im worried nicki said looking back what if they get over run or worse hey leon said putting a hand on her shoulder it's the worlds greatest swordsman and black leg sanji they'll be fine im sure of it she nodded ok I trust you she turned and jumped into the ship leon followed and raised the anchor the sails unfurled and they were off sailing out onto the sea leon sat on the edge of the ship and sighed well that wasn't exactly how I wanted to leave home he said looking back lights kept appearing through the trees whether it was diamble jambe or cannon fire they couldn't tell oh really how did you want to leave then nicki asked raising an eyebrow I wanted to leave quietly without a word no tears a mans departure she nodded yeah I was hoping to get kitetsu a bit more honorably not a hurry up and go kind of thing nicki then put her hands in her pockets but felt a cloth huh whats this she said pilling out a black bandanna its my fathers bandanna he must have slipped it in your pocket before we left leon said putting on his new shoes tapping the toe on the deck I guess its so you have a piece of him with you at all times she nodded fighting back tears its ok to cry you know I wont judge you but nicki shook her head no I wont cry ill be strong like my father if I hope to surpass him then ill have to be strong stronger than any other man in the world well leon interjected youll never be stronger than me I did thoroughly beat you not long ago he said with a smile oh shut up she said sitting down tying the bandanna to her sword arm when shed finished she looked over at leon so now what? Leon sighed well we could either travel together as pirates or if you wish we could separate but only one of us can take the ship she sighed well give the options and our lineage it seems only right that we stick together leon nodded alright then well need a crew and a bigger ship he said standing up and the best place to try and find the people we need well need to go to log town the place where the first king of the pirates was born and killed there will be plenty of people there willing to join a pirate crew we my even be able to get ship while were there how do you propose we do that she asked we steal a navy vessel and repaint it he said casually what are you crazy she said turning to face him steal from the navy that's insane well be hunted down were being hunted already he said pointedly she stepped back and looked down fair point so I guess we go to logue town and find us a doctor or something and a ship then well need a navigator first without that well never get anywhere

to be continued...

ps i do not own one piece or any of its characters all rights belong to eiichiro oda


End file.
